


stealing you

by tangentiallly



Category: Lupin III
Genre: F/F, Flirting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:22:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25526632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tangentiallly/pseuds/tangentiallly
Summary: "Unlike you, I’m not here to steal Lupin."“Oh! I’m not here to steal Lupin either.”
Relationships: Mine Fujiko/Rebecca Rossellini
Comments: 8
Kudos: 14





	stealing you

**Author's Note:**

> disclaimer: i don't own Lupin III

They crossed paths at the empty hallway just outside of the crowded ballroom. Fujiko could still hear the loud party music playing in the background. Rebecca paused for a moment, and narrowed her eyes in concentration, when she saw Fujiko.

“Don’t worry,” Fujiko laughed, an amused expression on her face. “Unlike you, I’m not here to steal Lupin.”

Rebecca frowned. She stared at Fujiko intensely, and then smiled - a bright, cheerful smile. For a moment, Fujiko thought she was forcing the smile, but then she realized that the smile wasn’t so much forced as it was  _ mischievous _ . A mixture of delighted and secretive, as if she knew something Fujiko didn’t know. “Oh!” Rebecca said brightly. “I’m not here to steal Lupin either.”

Fujiko appraised her, raising an eyebrow. “Then what - or  _ who _ , perhaps - are you after?”

With a dramatic movement of flinging her hair, Rebecca spun herself around before extending her right arm out, pointing at the tall, fancy mirror on the wall. “Take a look,” she said invitingly.

Fujiko’s raised eyebrow jumped a little higher before she smoothed her face back to an innocent and slightly curious expression.  _ Now that’s interesting _ .... “Ah, some secret to this mirror?”

Rebecca sniffed. “Don’t play coy, Fujiko. You know what I mean.”

_ Youth. How impatient. _ Fujiko mused, though she knew she’s only a few years older than Rebecca. “Do I now?” She drawled, amused.

Rebecca pouted for a moment, which admittedly was cute, but Fujiko thought that didn’t really have much actual effect on her. After all, this was nothing compared to Fujiko’s own skills she’d perfected over the years. But still - it  _ was _ cute.

After a moment, Rebecca smiled, and it’s that mischievous smile again. It’s a smile that invited intrigue, that made people - or maybe just Fujiko - wonder what she was plotting. “I think you do, Miss Mine,” she grinned, taking a step towards Fujiko, daringly close.

Fujiko matched Rebecca’s smile - it was only polite, after all. “I should warn you now that won’t be easy.”

“I always look forward to a challenge,” Rebecca replied cheerfully, and then winked.

Fujiko realized that she was - well, she wouldn’t say impressed (yet) or charmed (yet), but she was undeniably amused and intrigued. She studied the woman in front of her, who claimed to enjoy a challenge and always seeking new fun experiences and thrills. Perhaps this would be fun. She could certainly use some fun.

“Best of luck, then,” she offered, and started to head back to the party, turning back at the last second to give Rebecca one last glance. “Until we meet again, Miss Rossellini.”


End file.
